Letters
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: The summer before Voldermort came to power, James and Lily write each other letters. Written With Remus lives..She is writing as James me as Lily . As always I own any of the characters contained within they are JKR I am just borrowing them
1. Chapter 1

Written with the Ever Awesome remuslives! She is Writing as James me as Lily.

Hope you Enjoy.

And as always Characters contained within belong solely to JKR we are just borrowing them for a little while.

My sweet Lily,

How has your summer been? Long and dreadful without me? I know mine has been without you. I can't believe it's only been a week. It seems like only yesterday that you elbowed me in the gut over that test. I still don't know what the big deal was, it wasn't cheating if I already had all the correct answers.

Sirius is getting his own place soon. He's been talking about it for a long time, but he's really going to do it. Says I can move in with him if I want to. I haven't decided yet. Not sure how my parents would take it. Remus gave him a flat no, said his dad wouldn't hear of it. I think he'd like to most of all, though. I think it would be good for him to get away from his dad a bit. Have you ever met Mr. Lupin?

Did you want to come over sometime this summer? We're planning a Marauder's camp out in a couple weeks, Remus will be here. You could bring a friend or your sister. We'll be nice to her, I promise, no pranks. My mum wants to meet you, we've told her all about you. Well, all the non-violent stuff, that is. She wants you to come around for tea, even if you won't hang around for the camping.

Do you know, I never remember how much I love school until it's the summer and I have nothing to do and no one to talk to? My crazy neighbor keeps coming over and trying to read me stories. I swear she still thinks I'm ten. You are going to owl me back, right? You wouldn't leave me here, alone, with no one my age to talk to? I'm not sure it's even legal to leave such a handsome, brilliant bachelor without attention for so long. And we wouldn't wanted even a blemish on that perfectly clean, prefect background of yours.

Yours,

James

Dear James,

My summer has been long and dreadful, and as much as I would like my biggest problem of the summer to be being away from you, it's not. My sister is just horrid, and her boyfriend even worse. If you had all the right answers why did I over hear Remus saying you received an A, you deserved the elbow.

That is great for Sirius I hope it makes him happier, even though it seems quiet the responsibility I cannot imagine the chaos you would all cause in one household, especially without Remus to keep you to under some sort of control. I have not had the chance to meet Mr Lupin yet nor heard very much about him is he awful?

I would love to come for a visit I need to escape this house, and even a marauders camping trip might be worth the risk. As for my sister coming I do not think that is the best idea , perhaps I can invite Alice. I would love to meet your mum. If we are to go camping I am sure my parents will insist on meeting you as well. I am never violent dear James, ok I concede I am violent when it is necessary, or when a certain raven haired boy pushes my buttons.

You would not miss school if you had ever attended a muggle one they are perfectly boring. Really stroys what sort? I miss the magical world so much. Petunia gets upset every time I even look cross ways at her. Mum insisted I hide my wand and school things to keep the peace. The guilt trip will nto work on my you have already told me that you have talked to both Remus and Suirus which is much more contact then I have received from anyone. How would me not writing back to you blemish my prefect record? I would think not writing back would the best option. But Alias I have no self control when it comes to handsome dark haired men. Do tell Siruis I send my love.

Yours,

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- I apologize for the huge gap in chapters..sometimes being a muggle stinks lol, below is some awesome letters from James written bye remuslives

My lovely Lily,

I would love to pass on your message to Sirius, but he's been rather busy with several women already this summer. You know how he is, one girl is never enough. Of course, if you're looking for a man to share with countless other women, let me know and I will inform him of your affections.

I didn't know you saw Alice outside of school. You should bring her, it'll be fun. And don't let your sister get away with that! The Marauders will help you. We'll have her begging your forgiveness before anyone can so much as locate the boyfriend. I won't tell you when or where, you'll have total deny-ability; just say the word. We won't even ask for payment, it will be my pleasure.

Speaking of gold, Sirius found a flat. He's moving in a couple weeks, I'm really going to miss him around here. It was nice having a brother. I decided I couldn't move in with him, my mum is already crying and talking about how young he is to be 'out there alone'. If I joined him, I don't know if she'd ever stop crying. Maybe after graduation. Peter's practically salivating to move in with Sirius, but his parents forbid him. And you know Pete, he wouldn't go against them.

Mr. Lupin seems a nice fellow in public. But to Remus, when no one's around, he's terrible. You can't say anything though! We promised Remus we wouldn't tell anyone, I really shouldn't have told you. But you won't tell anyone. Will you Lily?

Oh! And my mum will be thrilled to hear you're coming. She got my dad to build a second cabin for you and any girls you brought. Plus, and I'm sorry to inform you, you'll be stuck sharing with whoever Sirius decides to invite. I do hope you can avoid fighting over him.

You told your parents about me? Only good things, I hope. Why don't we just set up a time for all of you to come here and have tea with Mum? It'll save us some trouble, I think. Plus, your dad is less likely to hate me if my mother is in the same room. I'm much better behaved with her peering over my shoulder. Don't count on Dad though, he taught me pranking.

Muggle primary school doesn't sound so bad, it has to better than learning at home with your mum. No pranks to play, no kids to talk to, it's also boring. Madam Bagshot is always trying to read me children fairytales. Sometimes, I catch Remus sitting with her and listening. Sirius tried to tease him about it, but he said he didn't care, he likes the old lady and she's nice to him. Those are the times I wish I were more like Remus. When he says he doesn't care, he means it.

Yours,

James

Lily,

I've grown concerned about your lack of response. Are you alright? Is it the Muggles? Your sister? Talk to me, please. We've postponed the camping trip until i hear from you. And if it isn't soon, I'm going to come there, looking for you. Sirius has already moved out. His flat is amazing! I wish you could see it. Or on second thought, maybe I don't want you to see it, if it were to mean you were there alone with him. Please write me, let me know everything is okay.

Concerned,

James


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest James,

My sincere apologies for causing you any concern, it is in fact the MUGGLES. My sister is now engaged to that horrid man and I have been dragged from one awful bridal shop to the next being stuffed into ugly poofed sleeved hideous dresses I think I would prefer Cruciatus Curse over having to go to one more shop with them. Please tell me in my absents this camping trip is well on the way to being set in place.

I have had the briefest of a chance to contact Alice and she agreed she would love to come along. Frank has been so busy with his Aurora training she has not seen much of him the poor dear, she could use the distraction as much as me.

I am seriously considering your offer to "help" with the boyfriend now turned fiancé, he is so pompous. At dinner the other night he actually suggested that maybe I should attend a finishing school, as if I was being rude, for asking polite questions and making polite conversation. I am almost afraid of what his reaction will be when we tell him what I really am.

I will keep the info about Mr. Lupin in the strictest of confidence; I do hope he is not too hard on Remus. A second cabin is an excellent idea my father has been inquiring about the sleeping arrangements, that should appease him. As for fighting over Surius I will do my very best not to let me jealousy show.

You behaving would be a sight to behold I am looking forward to the tea. I managed to have my mother clear this coming Friday, which will be an excellent break from wedding planning. If that is convenient for you and your family please owl me back ASAP.

A very frazzled and Grateful

Lily

Lily Dearest,

I'm going to talk to the guys about your sister. Don't worry, we won't hurt her. Can't promise anything about the fiancé though. When are you going to tell him? Are you waiting until after he's married your sister, so it will be too late for him to change his mind?

Sorry you have to go through all the wedding dress stuff, but I'm sure no matter what she puts you in, you'll look beautiful.

My mum says Friday sounds fine, come on over. And if it's alright with your parents, you can just stay and the camping trip will begin after they leave. Sirius and Remus are already here, waiting. And Jillian, Sirius's...well girlfriend isn't the right word, but I don't think I should put what she really is down on paper. But anyway, Jillian will be coming too. I apologize in advance for forcing you to room with her, just remember she's Sirius's choice, not mine. It'll be great to see Alice, she's always fun!

Always Yours,

James


	4. Chapter 4

Dear James,

I am not sure were to begin that camping trip was an experience I will never forget, as well as the tea. Your mother is a lovely woman, and I was impressed at how well behaved you and the Marauders we around her. Even my father was impressed with you, thats no small feat. I will never look at Surius in the same light were did he find that Jillian, advice him next time he should leave her there! I am so glad Alice was along she has far more patients for airheads then I. She followed him around liek a lost puppy, i have never seen anything so pathetic.

Poor Alice may be forever scared, I dont think she ever expected to walk in on US snogging. She would not stop talking about it. All I can say James is you are far more then I thought you would be. Who knew you had a brain in there? Maybe if you acted as you had this weekend our friendship would have developed alot earlier.

I do hope Remus is well he did look a little ill on Sunday, I worry about him. Send my love to him and Surius. I am off to try on yet more dresses, i really wish she would just pick on.

All My Love

Lily

My Wonderful Lily,

Ah, your dad's not so bad. I bet he can't wait to add me to the family, your mum too.

That was the BEST camping trip ever! If I knew you'd finally kiss me, I'd have invited you ages ago. I didn't act any different, you just finally relaxed enough to have some fun. It was so funny when Alice just stared at us, pointing and mumbling. I heard Frank proposed to her yesterday. Is that true? Peter told me, but sometimes his stories aren't exactly based on facts.

Jillian...what do I say about her? Sometimes Sirius...well he doesn't always think with his brain, if you know what I mean. She's his neighbor. She lives in the flat above his, along with about five other women. He's already 'dated' two of her flatmates. I think he plans on adding the rest of them to the list too.

Remus is fine. He did get the flu, but it passed quickly. He was only down for a couple of days. He and Sirius both said to give you their love as well, honestly Sirius said something much more descriptive, but I'll let you think the best of him.

Have fun with those dresses. Maybe I can meet you for lunch or ice cream soon?

Love

James


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest James,

You may not want to join this family at the moment. My sister is still being an absolute nightmare, and my Mum seems to feel it is me being impossible. My wand is still hidden away when I am home.

I finally kissed you James because you finally showed me who you really are, instead of the cocky boy who walks around Hogwarts. As for me relaxing I suppose I will have to agree with you there. News certainly travels fast doesn't it, this time I am glad its good news. Yes Alice and Frank are engaged I am still in a bit of shock over it. It's hard to imagine one of our classmates being old enough to be engaged. She couldn't stop gushing about it, I am to be a bridesmaid. I have never attend a Magical wedding, I do wonder if they are much different then muggle ones.

As for Sirius not thinking with his brain, I don't know many boys are age that does. I do wonder what some girls think, flatmates dating the same guy sounds like trouble to me. I am very glad to here Remus is doing better, and tell Sirius perhaps he should remember last time he said something crude to me. I didn't think he would ever recover from that hex.

The dresses were not fun, but thank Merlin she finally picked one. No more dress shopping, I could almost sing. I would love to meet for lunch, it would be very nice to see you again.

Yours Always

Lily

Darling Lily,

Don't let the muggles get you down! Pretty soon you'll be old enough to do whatever you like.

I have never been to a Muggle wedding, so I'm not sure how different they are. There are bound to be some things alike, though. Don't you think?

Haha, I had almost forgotten about that truly spectacular hex! It took Madam Pomfrey several hours to sort him. Although, I think she may have just enjoyed seeing him in such a state. I would tell you how sorry he is, but I haven't seen him for a week or so. He's been busy at his flat. Remus also, hasn't been over since my last letter; his father won't let him leave their house. Peter was here for a while yesterday, but he's been really distracted lately. I'm not sure what's going on with him. I just hope everything is okay at his home; he won't tell me anything. I'm guessing it's his mum. She always puts him down, makes him feel worthless.

What color will you be wearing? I would love to hear you sing. Perhaps, you could sing to me this weekend? We can meet wherever you like, someplace muggle, if that will be easiest for you. But you'll have to show me around, as I don't know much about the area. Maybe I should just floo to your house and we could leave from there? That would make a good impression on your dad, I think. Father's like that sort of thing, where they feel involved in their daughter's relationships. At least, that's what my dad said, it's how he got Grandfather to let him marry Mum.

Only Yours,

James


End file.
